


Mermaids & Gods

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: After the events of Infinity war are sorted out, the team takes a long overdue vacation and drags a certain “reformed” trickster with them.





	Mermaids & Gods

At first Loki didn’t understand what the big deal about the Midgardian beaches was, but his first morning there walking out onto the back deck realizing why. It was quite calm and the sound of the ocean out front of the house and the calm lapping waters of the canal out back that he now stared at and nothing seemed to be stirring at the moment. Leaning over the dew damp rail of the stilled house, everyone else seeming to sleep in, but whither the skeptical god wanted to admit it he couldn’t take the curiosity any longer and got up to watch the sunrise.

It was always quiet this time of morning that’s why Y/N chose to swim this early. Pulling up on to the dock figuring no one would be out this early, if anyone was at the rental home, one rumored that a billionaire had bought, but never seemed to use. Flipping around to sit on the edge of the dock that had a gazebo at the end splashing water with her grey shark tail one last time before it phased to her legs. The dorsal fin and ridge at her back hiding themselves also. Continuing to kick her feet like a little kid, droplets of seawater still dripping down her back and while watching the sun come up.

“You’re a curious little creature,” a calmly cool male voice began at her back.

It had taken Loki a moment on the deck to comprehend what he had seen, and he had come across many a strange creature but never a mermaid. Looking at her bare back, Y/H/C hair in a braid that was flung over her shoulder, and unable to stop himself from thinking how beautiful her thick frame is. Thick hips, ample breast. Continuing to study her after he spoke, thoughts of holding her with his seidr though something told him it would not work out in anyone’s favor.

“Sorry… I didn’t realize…,” Y/N began still at a loss how to precede looking up at the tall, raven haired man who seemed to show no hesitation and laid a large towel over her shoulders.

“No, don’t apologize,” he waved off taking seat next to her dipping his toes into the cold water that greatly contrasted from the humid midsummer heat that already hung thick in the air.

Never before had she been actually caught off guard, treated this kindly afterwards and not demanding she leave immediately. Curious to what all he had seen of her while glancing at him to realize his emerald eyes were taking her form in just as her Y/E/C orbs. Noting he wore dark green cotton pants along with a matching shirt that had gold thread embroidered Celtic knots, his shoulder length black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, instinct informing her he wasn’t of earth.

Continuing to look over her, noting the shaved sides of her head, gauged ears and bright Y/E/C eyes that sparkled even in the faint morning light that hadn’t made it over the trees. Nervousness flashing in her eyes, he knew Y/N was pondering how much he seen, but not having the nerve himself at the moment to tell her he knew exactly what she was. Y/E/C eyes studying him with curiosity that Loki realized she noted he wasn’t a Midgardian.

“It is quiet out here,” he spoke gently after the pause, looking back out to the sunrise with Y/N.

“Best time for a swim,” Y/N spoke quietly after a moment of silence looking down at their feet in the water and cursing herself for the stupid choice of words.

“Must be relaxing for one such as yourself,” Loki spoke gaining her attention to the fact he seen.

“I have to go,” the woman spoke quickly allowing the towel to slip down her shoulders to expose a nasty scar on her left shoulder blade that hinted to more under the towel surprised he hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Please stay,” Loki blurted out, it felt involuntary and left him questioning where it came from, “just a little longer to keep me company,” he smiled, hoping it didn’t sound desperate to her ears as it did his.

“I have to go to work,” Y/N admitted with a smile laying the towel in his lap before slipping into the water.

Swimming out of reach, the mermaid turned back being sure to keep the surface of the water at her neck to hide her naked body form his view, she may swim naked, but hadn’t granted him permission to look at her bare form.

“Will you be around in the morning,” Loki asked curiously, hoping once more it wasn’t a desperate plea.

“I will be in the area at midnight,” Y/N admitted with a gentle smile, quickly disappearing underwater before he could say anything else.

* * *

Once his encounter with the mermaid was over Loki left to find all the literature possible about them. It seemed there was quite a bit on mermaids, and it varied vastly. Ranging from beautiful women with brightly scaled tails, to sirens, even kelpies and selkies, but he knew the later two, and that wasn’t her. Remembering that her tail resembled that of a shark, particularly one that was native to the area, oddly enough he found was a beautiful and fascinating creature all its own. Unfortunately for Loki, all this drew Thor in, finding it amusing his brother had found something that intrigued him about Midgard when nothing else did.

“What is all this,” the blonde-haired god began walking into the gazebo at the end of the dock, several books on each side and a tablet in the younger gods hand.

“Reading. What does it look like,” Loki snapped, annoyed he was being interrupted.

“Mermaids,” Thor spoke picking up a book and looking at the others scattered around, “they are a myth.”

“So are we,” Loki retorted still continuing to study over the tablet with a scowl.

“You’ve met one haven’t you,” Thor began in astonishment once it dawned on him what was exactly going on.

“What? Don’t be absurd,” he snapped, trying to sound shocked that Thor would assume such a thing and meeting his gaze.

“So, when do we meet her,” the older god asked looking like an excited puppy.

“Not _we, I,”_ Loki snapped, making it clear that they were done discussing the matter.

“If you say so brother,” Thor mused, picking up a book to take with him, Loki scolding him for doing so.

* * *

Midday Y/N heard the news come on the tv in the rental she was cleaning, bringing her out of her thoughts as to who the man was she had met, why he was nice and why he looked familiar. Dropping the rag into the sink to step over to the TV and pausing mid stride while The Avengers team flashed on the screen.

They were all anyone spoke of, especially since all that happened with the aliens, what some referred to as the snap, everyone turning to dust, but the Avengers had somehow brought everyone back. Thankfully she wasn’t one of the creatures to disappear, but had known a lot who had, and no one spoke about it either. Y/N was thankful they had saved everyone but couldn’t handle listening to another reporter gush over them at the moment.

“And what of this Loki,” the dark-haired announcer spoke a picture of the man she had met that morning plastered to the screen.

“Shit,” she uttered under her breath, who the hell did she get mixed up?

Did she return to meet with him or not and actually chance him looking for her? She had heard from various interviewers how determined he could be when confronted with something of interest.

* * *

Sitting out in the dimly lit gazebo, Loki looked to the sky, noting the position of the stars, 1 am, and letting out a loud exasperated huff. Thinking to himself that he must have scared her off, getting up to leave the moment a head popped out of the water and out of reach but illuminated by the lights. Calmly as not to scare her, the determined god started for the edge of the dock, squatting down and giving her a kind smile, noting she wore a top this time.

“You’re Loki,” Y/N blurted, not knowing any other way to go about it than to get the obvious out in the open and watching his smile fade.

“You going to run to,” he snapped, trying to hide his anger, standing quickly and glaring at her.

“You mean swim away,” she asked calmly keeping focus on his actions, “should I?”

“Might as well! Everyone else recoils from me like I’m a plague,” he bit out viciously, the remark coming out harsher than he meant.

Hurt flashed in her eyes, all too obvious Y/N knew how he felt, to be shunned and rejected. Watching Y/N dip slightly, turning her back to him and starting for the still waters of the open canal. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity, Loki forced his pride back, diving into the water behind her.

“Wait,” Y/N heard after the splash, a flash of gold light had her turning quickly to look at a soaked Loki.

“I didn’t mean to be so nasty,” he admitted with a smile, Y/N halting the moment something touched her tail.

Looking down into the water she realized Loki had charmed himself a tail identical to hers, except instead of gray with black markings it was a deep green that glittered gold with black markings. The lopsided smile that Y/N shot him stated she was happy with his newest development.

“You like it,” he smiled like an excited schoolboy Y/N swimming a circle to gawk at how well it mirrored her own.

“Need to change the color,” she hinted, splashing back when the gold light flashed again, realizing it was his seidr.

“Better love,” he smiled splashing back with a gray tail and earning a quiet laugh.

“Better,” she smiled swimming closer.

“So, this is her,” came a billowing from the gazebo, Loki pushing her behind him protectively.

“Norns Thor! Don’t you have anything better to do, like, I don’t know, sleep,” Loki snarled the woman holding tight to his shoulders.

“No, not really,” Thor smiled, “nice look by the way,” he finished hinting to the tail barely visible in underwater lights.

“Thank you! Now shut up and go away before…,” Loki got out before Tony, and Steve showed up.

“Great,” Loki snarled filling Y/N dip behind his back her head below his shoulder blades and noting she was timid for someone who swam naked.

“For once you weren’t lying,” Tony began.

“You might as well introduce yourself, they want leave otherwise,” Loki spoke over his shoulder to the bobbing head.

Timidly the woman came out holding tightly to Loki’ forearm tail curling around his for comfort while coming to his side to introduce herself.

“They’re loud and obnoxious,” Loki began watching her closely, “but they mean well.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Steve spoke up since it seemed no one else was going to.

Once all introductions were made the three finally left, and Y/N allowed Loki to pull her to the gazebo with him. Even reaching up to him to help her onto the deck to human feet, and in a flash of light she was dried, clothed in a shift the soaked tank top thrown over the rail.

“Sorry about that,” Loki apologized leading her to a soft cushion shocked at how close she sat and turning so they could speak comfortably.

“I take it you have never met one of my kind,” Y/N smiled slyly, watching him do the same, the embellishment of his dry clothes catching her eye, serpents intertwined with more knot work.

“Now what would give you that idea,” he replied boldly, watching a smirk creep across her lips.

* * *

Several weeks later found the mermaid that Loki knew as Y/N panting naked on his bare chest both fresh from climax. Gently brushing Y/H/C hair away from a sweat soaked face to revel a playful smile as she peered up at him.

“You were right love,” Loki smirked though panting slightly, holding her to his bare chest to scoot back to the pillows.

“There are better things to do than just siting around inside or shopping during a rainstorm,” Loki breathed, still holding onto Y/N who slid to his side, head on his shoulder.

“I think the entire house would know had they stuck around,” she smirked shifting to nip at his clavicle.

“That is true, but I still enjoyed it,” he laughed Y/N cuddling into his side.

“Thought anymore about returning to New York with me,” he asked recalling their previous conversation before the last few hours events left them bare and panting for breath.

“Yeah, I have,” Y/N admitted feeling his body tense loud thunder sounding outside.

Loki readied for rejection, like Y/N always did, it was something the two had in common and it made her care for him more because both knew how it felt. The fact the people of earth weren’t sure how to take the god of mischiefs new sense of wanting to be better, to do better, as well as the rejection she was used to. Y/N was not your typical mermaid, most in the area resembling kinder creatures, such as dolphins, a few that resembled red snapper with beautiful red scales that shimmered beautiful iridescent, others a grouper, a majority though resembling sea bass. That left her and a handful others like her that were scattered along the eastern coast pushed to the side, and it had been a long time since seeing another like herself.

“I think…. I would love to go back with you,” Y/N smiled up at him arms wrapping around her thick waist to hold her tight.

“How about we celebrate,” she smiled seductively throwing a leg over his waist pulling herself up to straddle him.

“Norns,” the tired god breathed hands going to her thick hips to steady her, “are you sure you’re not a god?”

“Not that I know of,” she smirked grinding down hard onto his already erect member, “but there’s always a chance.”

* * *

The storm had blown in more than drift wood, seaweed, and kelp. Following  the storm was a merman who resembled a large manta ray in his form and wasn’t ready for the rejection he received from Y/N. The proposal that Y/N become his mate falling on deaf ears, trying to convince her with empty promises to convince her to leave with him. Which led to Y/N scrambling onto the dock holding tightly to her right hip blood pouring thought her fingers, stumbling to her knees and looking to the house in panic.

“Please Loki,” she pleaded under her breath continuing to focus on the house hoping that somehow someone herd, pushing to her feet, tears pricking at her eyes.

Panic rising in her throat escaping as a loud yelp of pain while stumbling to the deck once more, jerking her gaze back to the end of the dock, and expecting the merman to be there. Letting out a loud, “no,” when someone grabbed a hold to pull her to her feet. Hands grasping onto cool dry fabric, having to force herself to look up into emerald eyes.

“Y/N, love, breath for me,” Loki spoke trying to keep himself calm at the sight off the blood that painted the deck.

“Hold still,” he continued calmly hand going to the torn flesh of her hip and seidr helping to close it.

“See? Ok sweetheart,” Loki reassured, Y/N clinging to him when they heard someone else emerge out of the water and make their way on the dock.

Looking down to watch Y/N hide Y/E/C/ eyes, even pulling into Loki’ side for protection, then turning his attention to the creature that emerged. It was a man that morphed out of the form of a giant manta ray, his darkly tanned skinned a great contrast to the white, black and grey creature he was in the ocean. Y/N never showed fear but something about this said she had every right.

“There you are baby girl,” the salt and pepper haired man spoke with a long southern drawl, taller than Loki or Thor for that fact and was looking the trembling woman over that clung Loki who pushed her behind him.

“Hand her over, like a good mortal, so we can be on our way,” he smiled wickedly flashing sharp teeth and a barb inching out of his hand, extending over a foot.

The devilish look that came to Loki’ face told the man that he had said the wrong thing, especially to a god who let out a scoff. Seidr engulfing his body and residing to present him in his full suit of battle armor complete with golden helmet.

“I assure you, creature,” Loki spat, “I am no mere mortal to be intimidated, as I am sure you can tell.”

Y/N looked out from under his cloak that draped over her body the man swallowing thickly, his resolve faltering and even more so when Thor made a thundering in entrance.

“Did he hurt her,” Thor growled hinting over to Y/N noting all the blood like his brother had and motioning to the man with Storm-breaker.

“He did,” Loki commented slyly knowing how protective Thor had become of Y/N over the last few weeks.

“Uh, heh,” the cowardly merman huffed spinning quickly to sprint down the dock only to take a shield to the back of the head sending him sprawling out across the dock, courtesy of Captain America himself.

Ironman making an appearance while the manta tried to get to his feet in a vain effort to defend himself, blood already trickling down the back of his head and neck.

“You attacked the wrong mermaid pal,” Tony spoke hatefully keeping focus on him.

“Y/N,” Tony spoke glancing to her then back to the man, “you OK?”

“Am now,” Y/N spoke from under the cape, Loki’ arm thrown around her protectively, drying blood on her leg.

“Why don’t you take her in,” came Steve’ voice while shouldering the shield.

Loki didn’t hesitate to pull Y/N into his arms, seidr wrapping a green and gold blanket around her naked body and arms tightly holding to his neck. Turning to carry her into the house and slightly dipping his head down to speak to her.

“Easy love. Did he hurt you anywhere else,” he asked quietly to which she shook her head no.

“What do you need me to do,” he cooed holding her close as they entered into the cold air-conditioned home.

**“I really need a hot bath right now,”** the weak woman lamented and remembering that the house wasn’t equipped with one.

“How about a shower love? Something the both of us can share,” Loki asked gently, her body shaking slightly while stepping into the walk-in shower.

“That’s fine with,” she admitted tiredly and, in a flash, both where devoid of clothes.

Gently Loki let her down to cut the water on, holding tightly to her to keep her upright. Water falling over them while Y/N continued to cling tightly to Loki.

“Easy love,” he cooed holding her close the moment her legs finally gave out.

“Come on, how about we go rest,” he continued calmly Y/N shaking her head yes.

Cutting the water off, Loki picked her up by the hips wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck. Taking his time to carry her to bed, sitting her onto it lightly and using his seidr to clothe Y/N in a beautiful golden shift.

“I’ll be just outside,” the drenched god spoke, hinting to the door Y/N shaking her head in understanding.

* * *

Loki returned to find Y/N curled up to his pillow sheet wrapped tightly around her and fast asleep. Gently shifting her around to get close so he could hold her in his arms, holding her protectively.

“It’s taken care of,” Loki echoed into her ear, nuzzling at it slightly.

“Good,” Y/N mumbled sleepily nuzzling under his chin.

“Are you hungry love? You’ve slept through lunch and dinner,” he continued gently.

“No, just hold me,” she quietly murmured, Loki trailing his hand along her spine.

“As you wish love,” he smiled laying a kiss on her temple, “I’ll treat you to a nice breakfast.”

“Ok,” Y/N shushed finally relaxing, breath evening out while Loki held her close.


End file.
